9 Of Sweet Revenge & Wedding Rings
by Heroes Fly-Minho's Hero Limps
Summary: Teresa's boyfriend cheats on her. She wants revenge. And of course, it involves crashing a party with Minho.
1. Chapter 1

-Of Sweet Revenge &amp; Wedding Rings-

-I am so excited to write this Minewt. I've been wanting to put this idea down on paper for a while now, and here it is, finally. This is a two-part story, about Teresa wanting revenge, Newt wanting to help, and Minho just wanting Newt. I really hope you all like it, and I plan on putting so much fluff in this for Minho and Newt later. Rating is probably gonna change... ;)

PS: If you reviewed my other story, Of Ghosts &amp; Notebooks, I just want to thank you for the support. Can't believe my little story made you all cry! It means a lot to me to know that I can touch people like that, so again, thank you :)

Reviews, anyone? Maybe? Probably? :D

Hope you all like it!-

"I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE THAT THAT BASTARD CHEATED ON ME! DAMMIT! ...do you guys have any water?"

Teresa was sitting on the edge of the couch, sniffling after her outburst. Tears glimmered in her sky-blue eyes and her black dress was rumpled. Her normally-beautiful, black hair was pulled into a messy ponytail. And yeah, she was ticked. She managed a smile though, when Newt leaned over and handed her a glass of water. "Thank you," she sniffed, taking a sip.

She'd shown up a mere five minutes ago, an absolute wreck, and nearly plowed past Minho to get to a couch where she could sit. Then she launched into a full story of how shitty her night had been. And it had been shitty, indeed.

"So, you're saying he cheated on you with a girl from work?" Newt asked, trying to be understanding with her. He was sitting on the recliner across from her. Minho was beside him, half-asleep in his black pj bottoms (ADORABLE) and red Fall Out Boy tee (one of Newt's, which made it a little too tight). The chair forced their sides up against each other, not that Newt was complaining.

Teresa growled in fury. "Yeah! She's not even PRETTY! Just some slut in high heels and a scrap of cloth she calls a dress!" She glared down into her glass. "I don't know what he sees in her."

Minho rubbed his eyes groggily; Teresa had woken him up before this. "What's his name again?" he asked.

"Nathan," Teresa answered grumpily.

Minho, being the shank he was, just huffed a laugh. "Sounds like one of the nerds the track team picked on in high school."

Newt rolled his eyes. "You're not helping, Minho," he deadpanned. "And I don't remember you picking on people."

"We were popular; it's what popular people do."

"I wouldn't know."

"No you wouldn't."

"You can be quiet now." Newt elbowed him in the side, then turned back to Teresa. His ocean-blue eyes were softer when he looked at her. Newt always tried to help people out when they were having problems. "Well, Teresa, it sounds like maybe you should think about breaking up with him. He can't be good for you if he did this."

"I know, I know," she sighed. She rubbed her temple with two fingers. "It's just gonna be painful, you know? We were together for...God, for two years. And then to do this? Ugh. He brought her out there in front of all his work buddies at that party and kissed her with me standing there. I mean, I was RIGHT THERE. It hurt."

"Dump that asshole," Minho suggested, his voice still weighed down with sleep. Just as polite as ever, too.

Newt exhaled in faint annoyance. "I'm trying to stay polite here and you're ruining it," he deadpanned, giving his husband a scowl.

"He doesn't deserve politeness if he's messing with Teresa," Minho scoffed. "She needs to let the slinthead go. I don't care how bad breakups hurt."

"Yes, you do. You broke up with me once, in high school," Newt pointed out. Then he yelped as Minho threw an arm around him and ruffled his hair. "And then I married you," Minho reminded him triumphantly. Newt just blew strands of blonde hair out of his face. "Seriously though, Resa," he added. "You need to do what's right."

Teresa looked deep in thought for a few moments. Then she nodded. "Yeah. You're right. I do."

"Good." Newt smiled.

"I need to make him squirm. I need some revenge."

Newt's smile disappeared. "Huh?"

A wicked smirk spread across Minho's face. "I like where this is heading," he said approvingly. Newt shot him a sharp look, which he ignored.

Teresa was eager now too, tapping her chin as she thought. "I want him to feel just as bad as I did when he showed up with her," she told them, pointing for emphasis. "It was humiliating. I'd like to see how HE likes being humiliated."

"Go on," Minho encouraged, gesturing for her to do so. He was enjoying himself way too much.

Newt glanced between both of them in growing concern. "Now, wait a minute, I never said to get REVENGE on the guy," he protested.

"Nope!" Teresa agreed, gaining some of her old confidence back now. "I came up with it all on my own."

"Good for you," Minho told her with a savage smile.

Newt looked like he'd watched all his advice get physically thrown out a window. "But it's not—"

"Shh, shh, just calm down, baby," Minho cut him off, in exaggerated sweetness. His golden-flecked eyes were half-lidded with wicked intent. "You don't even have to be involved. Let us do the all dirty work."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Newt asked flatly.

"Sit next to me, pretend to listen, and look hot the whole time," Minho rattled off casually. He rubbed his hand up and down Newt's arm, in a way that suggested he wanted to do more once Teresa was gone. Newt predictably melted, and gave in.

"Fine," he grumbled, crossing his arms and leaning into Minho. "But you owe me for making me listen to this...bloody conspiracy."

Minho chuckled, and leaned in close; his lips brushed Newt's ear. "I'll pay you back later," he whispered huskily, and Newt shivered.

"Yo, lovebirds," Teresa called. A wide grin split her face as she watched the two flirting like teenagers. "There's some revenge-planning going on here, and you're missing it! Make out later please."

Newt blushed, but Minho just laughed good-humoredly. "Okay, okay, what's the plan?" he asked.

Teresa spread her hands in a watch-me gesture. "All right, listen to this. It's brilliant, oh my god, I'm a genius." She paused for a moment of suspense. "He wanted to make me jealous? Fine, he had his fun. But I'm gonna make HIM jealous. I know he has another get-together planned with all his pals from work tomorrow. Some crappy thing you have to get all dressed up for. He's gonna bring HER again, I know it. So I'm gonna bring a little guest of my own. And together, we're gonna embarrass him so bad, he'll wish he'd never thought of leaving me for her! He's gonna be so freakin' jealous, he'll wanna take me back, but there's no way I'll go back to him."

Newt looked like he wished he'd never heard that, and Minho looked like a kid on Christmas morning. "You are evil," he remarked. "Man, and in front of all his friends too. I can't wait." He shook his head, snickering as if imagining the whole thing.

Newt cocked his head to one side. "So who're you gonna get to come with you and make him jealous then?" he asked curiously.

Teresa blinked, like she hadn't thought of that yet. "Oh. Hmmm..." She rested her chin on her hand, propping her elbow on her knee. Her eyes narrowed. "Wellll...he has to be better than Nathan, that's for sure. More talented, smoother, preferably taller. Has to act all sweet around me and like a complete jerk to him. And he needs to be wayyyyyyy hotter, cuz Nathan'll really get mad then." She twirled a strand of hair around her finger. "Someone like...you." She was pointing at Minho.

All of Minho's earlier eagerness vanished. "Wait, what?"

"And this is why I don't get involved in these things," Newt stated matter-of-factly.

"C'mon, Minho," Teresa urged him, smiling hopefully. "You said it yourself, you'd love to see Nathan get burned, bad."

Minho gaped at her. "Yeah, but that was BEFORE I found out I'd have to show up as your date," he pointed out.

"What's wrong with that?"

"I'm married to Newt!"

"It would just be pretending. You wouldn't even have to kiss me. I think."

"You THINK?"

"Don't act so horrified; I'm not a sucky kisser, I swear."

"Teresa, I dunno..." Minho scrubbed the back of his neck with a hand, glancing uncertainly Newt.

Newt just shrugged. "Hey, as long as I'm not a part of it, you guys can do whatever you want to this guy. Except kill him. And Teresa said it'd just be pretending, Min," he added to his husband. "Trust me, I know you aren't gonna leave me for her anytime soon."

Teresa clapped her hands together triumphantly. "There you go! He's fine with it, I'm fine with it! Now all we need is you, Minho."

Minho was silent, still unsure about the whole thing. Truthfully, he wasn't sure if he would be the best at acting all in love with Teresa. Ever since the eleventh grade, he'd only ever had eyes for Newt. "Umm."

"Oh, come on, Minho, please?" Teresa clasped her hands and gave him her best puppy-dog eyes, wide and pleading. "Pretty please, with sugar on top?"

Minho watched her with her tear-stained face and the way this Nathan had hurt her, and he heaved a long sigh. "What do I gotta wear to this thing?"

~The Very Next Night~

Tonight was the night.

Minho was about to help Teresa get revenge on a very snobby boy named Nathan. Even with his misgivings, he had to admit it sounded like something he would do.

The day before, after Teresa had come up with the whole plan, Minho had asked her what he had to wear to this party Nathan was throwing. It was being held at his mansion (his shucking MANSION) and everyone there would be from his business, Wicked Inc. The shank worked at that monstrous, ebony skyscraper in Glade City. Figured. Anyway, it was going to be formal and elegant, and everyone there was guaranteed to judge you. Teresa told him to wear his best, though suits were not needed, and to above all, look good. Or, in her words, "look wayyyyy hotter" than Nathan. Well, looking good was what Minho was best at.

"Can't believe I'm about to go to a Wicked business party," he grumbled under his breath, fiddling with the buttons of his black vest. "I did NOT sign up for this." He glanced up at himself in the bathroom mirror again. The glass reflected an olive-skinned man in black dress pants and shoes. His broad shoulders were outlined nicely by a crisp, white shirt, and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. He hadn't wanted to wear the close-fitting, formal vest over top, but Teresa insisted it would look "classy." Whatever the hell that meant. Personally, Minho thought he looked like a shucking waiter.

"Please, God, don't let her try to kiss me," he muttered. He took one last look to make sure his hair had stayed spiked the way he wanted it and it had. It gleamed like black ink. "Now or never," he decided, and left the bathroom.

Teresa had agreed to drive to his house and then let him drive her to Nathan's in her car. Something about her car being better, more expensive or whatever. It had been a gift from her wealthiest friend, Brenda, the girl who had inherited her parents' fortune, so Minho trusted it to be good.

He walked into the living room, still playing with his sleeves because he needed something to do while he waited. Lifting his eyes to the couch, he spotted the lanky form of Newt. He paused, his heart skipping. Newt was all stretched out with his feet on the coffee table, watching some romance movie. His dark jeans hugged his hips seductively and he'd paired them with an old, cream-colored hoodie. He looked absolutely edible with the wide-necked hoodie slipping off his shoulder to show Minho that he wore nothing underneath it.

"So, how do I look?" Minho asked, announcing his presence. "Got my big date tonight, after all. I need your opinion before I get Teresa's."

Newt chuckled, without turning around at first. "Min, you could wear a bloody garbage bag and still look—" Then he did turn, and when he saw Minho, his words died on his tongue. His lips stayed parted and he gawked at Minho like he'd never seen him before.

Minho raised his eyebrows. "Well?"

Newt turned an adorable shade of pink. "Holy shit."

"Swearing isn't very nice," Minho scolded playfully. His stomach still lit up with butterflies when Newt stood up, gray-blue eyes fixed on him.

Newt crossed the room to stand directly in front of Minho. A smile threatened to surface as he absently reached up a hand. He trailed his fingers down Minho's chest. "You look incredible," he told him.

Minho smirked and tried to ignore how he felt the pressure of Newt's fingers on his chest. "Thanks," he replied, unable to resist showing the slightest bit of cockiness. "Though I wish I was getting all dressed up for you."

Newt's eyelids slid lower as he stepped close to Minho, up in his personal space. "I wish you were getting UNdressed for me," he admitted quietly. He fingered the button of Minho's shirt.

"Don't tempt me, angel," Minho warned softly. Teresa would be there at any minute.

"Am I tempting you right now?" Newt glanced up through his golden lashes, innocent and sexy at the same time.

Minho knew he shouldn't be doing this. But he wanted it; he wanted to feel Newt's hands all over him, wanted him to take all of these tedious clothes off, wanted nothing more than Newt, all of Newt. Newt's fingers sneakily undid three buttons of Minho's shirt and traced over his collarbone. Minho made a pleading sound. "Newt. Teresa's coming. You have to stop."

Newt's mouth curved in mischief. "Do you really want me to?" he asked lightly.

"No," Minho confessed in an exhale. "But—" He stopped when Newt placed his hands on the back of Minho's neck, fingertips brushing soft, dark hair. His breath caught in his throat as Newt leaned in and teasingly kissed his bottom lip. Then he pulled back slightly and touched another kiss to Minho's top lip. This time, when he drew back, Minho followed, bending forward for more.

Newt chuckled and held Minho back with a hand on his chest. "Behave," he said in a murmur. "Remember Teresa."

"Screw Teresa," Minho decided and he covered Newt's mouth with his own. He heard the glorious, ragged gasp that left Newt's throat and wrapped his arms around Newt's waist. Pulling the blonde flush against him, he kissed deeply, hungrily. His mind was already spinning dizzily, his body reacting on its own to Newt. The blonde's hands at his neck pulled him in closer; Newt ran his tongue along Minho's teeth and Minho whined into his mouth. Newt's fingers tightened on his skin at the sound. They kissed wildly, gasping for air. Minho thought, we should stop, we should really stop, or Teresa'll be ticked. But it was just so shucking hot.

Newt backed Minho up, until his back hit a wall. Minho let himself be pinned there, and broke the kiss with a gasp. His chest heaved as he stared at his stunning angel. "Newt, we have to stop," he panted.

"Why?" Newt asked breathlessly, nipping at Minho's lips.

Minho mewled. "Because I can't control myself with you."

Newt shook his head. "Don't stop."

"Newt—"

"Don't stop." Newt kissed him again, burning and needy.

Minho lost himself in it, drinking in the sweet-as-sugar taste that was Newt. He felt Newt's fingers pushing up into his hair, tangling in it, and regretted spiking it so perfectly for Teresa. Too late to fix it now. Breaking the kiss again, he lowered his mouth down Newt's neck. He nibbled a scorching path to the shoulder Newt's hoodie exposed. Tearing the fabric down even more, he sank his teeth into the golden skin, before sucking at the mark he left. He listened to Newt's shaky moan and shivered. He ached to hear more; he wanted to make Newt beg for him.

Newt's fingers fell on the buttons of Minho's vest, undoing them shakily and then moving on to his shirt. Minho blinked, forcing himself out of thoughts of Newt and tried to think logically. "Newt, we can't," he breathed regretfully.

"I know, I just—" Newt tore at Minho's shirt, breathing raggedly. "I wanna see your tattoo," he admitted in a whisper. He finally got most of Minho's shirt open, revealing a wide V of his chest and the black N inked over his heart. Sighing sharply, Newt ran his hands reverently down Minho's body, then kissed the N once. Teeth scraped skin and Minho whimpered.

Newt was kissing him instantly, as though he couldn't hold back whenever Minho let out those wonderful sounds of pleasure. Minho kissed him back and knew they were never going to be able to stop. Because now his hands were under Newt's shirt, and Newt had slipped his knee between Minho's legs. Minho gasped and practically started grinding on Newt's thigh. Newt raised his leg higher and Minho moaned. "I love you," Newt whispered, and all of Minho's defenses crumbled.

And suddenly, the doorbell rang.

It snapped them out of their heated trance and both looked at the closed front door down the hall. It was obvious who would be waiting outside. Breathing hard, Minho looked back at his husband. God, Newt was gorgeous, white-gold hair mussed and a pink-purple mark blossoming on his bare shoulder from Minho's harsh kissing. Minho wilted at the sight of him. "I guess you have to go," Newt murmured, glancing up at Minho. He lowered his knee from where it'd been pressed between Minho's legs. Minho whined at the loss.

"I wanna stay," he whispered.

Newt smiled slightly. Shaking his head, he started to redo the buttons on Minho's clothes. "Teresa needs you."

"I need YOU."

"You promised her." Newt finished the last button and went to fixing Minho's tousled hair with sure fingers.

"I don't care."

"Yes, you do."

"I want you, bad."

Newt grinned outright at that one. "I'll be here when you get back," he said.

Minho groaned in despair. "I can't wait that long to have you."

Newt bit his bottom lip, loving this side of Minho. "You're tempting, I'll give you that, Min," he murmured. He stretched up for a brief kiss. "But you have to go. Help Teresa. Then you can come home and I'll help you take all those clothes off."

Minho heaved a long sigh. The end of the night was so far away. "Okay," he muttered. He trudged to the door with dragging steps and Newt trailed behind. Minho could feel the blonde's smile on him as he went. Damn, that smug shank. He knew just how to turn Minho on. Minho reached the door and pulled it open reluctantly.

Teresa waited outside, texting on her iPhone. She was dressed in a clingy, black dress, with a spill of diamonds along one sleeve. Her wavy, shiny hair fell in ripples over her shoulder. She wore a pair of heels that gleamed in the evening light. Glancing up when the door opened, her eyes widened when she saw Minho. Then she broke into a huge grin. "Shuck, you look HOT, Minho!" she commented brightly. "No offense to Newt, of course, I'm not stealing you away."

"Yeah, yeah, I know you're thinking about it," Minho replied sarcastically. He fingered the button beneath his collar, remembering Newt ripping it open and kissing his tattoo. His mouth went dry at the mere thought of it. "So, uh." He cleared his throat when his voice shook. "We ready to go?"

"Yup!" Teresa chirped. "Just gotta—Oh wait." Her brow furrowed, as she peered at something on Minho's hand. "You can't wear that," she told him, pointing.

"What?" Minho followed her gaze, but saw nothing wrong.

"Your ring," she said. "You can't be married if you're dating me." She laughed a little at that. "You gotta take it off for the night."

Minho blinked and touched his ring absently, almost sadly. He'd never taken his wedding ring off once since marrying Newt. "But..."

"Oh, c'mere," Newt suddenly spoke up from behind. He walked up beside Minho and held out his hand. "I'll keep it for you." He smiled reassuringly.

"All right," Minho conceded reluctantly. He slipped the ring off his finger and dropped it in Newt's hand. He watched Newt's fingers fold over it before the blonde stepped back again.

Teresa clapped once, cheerful and eager. "All right, let's go!" she cheered, bouncing up and down. "I can't WAIT to see Nathan's face when you walk in. He's gonna be so mad."

Minho rolled his eyes. "Hopefully he doesn't kill me," he deadpanned, following Teresa as she started down to the driveway, where her car was parked. Minho's eyebrows shot up when he saw it. It was ruby-red, and sleek with curving lines and dark-tinted windows. It was a thing of beauty and wealth. "Holy crap, Teresa. Brenda gave THAT CAR to you?"

"Heck yeah! We're best friends, so she only trusts me with this baby." Teresa glanced back, beaming at him. Then she saw something over Minho's shoulder and laughed. "And we better get in it fast; Newt looks like he's about to start drooling, considering you're wearing those pants and his eyes are glued to your ass."

"Really?" Minho glanced back, and sure enough, Newt quickly lifted his eyes to Minho's face. Hot coils of warmth lit in Minho's stomach. He flashed Newt a wolf's smirk and winked. Much to his satisfaction, Newt blushed and dropped his eyes. Then Minho had to turn away and join Teresa again. It was time for some sweet revenge.

And afterward, something sweeter he planned on taking from Newt.


	2. Chapter 2

-Here it is, lovely readers! Part Two! (Also, I lied. This'll be a three-part story) This entire chapter is the party at Nathan's mansion and all the drama that comes with it. I hope you all like it! And if there ain't enough Minewt fluff in here for you, don't worry. There's a very fluffy scene waiting for you in part three between our two favorite characters. ;)

Reviews are very welcome and I thank you for leaving one for part one, if you did. They inspire me every day to keep writing for you.

As always, enjoy the story! :)-

Minho LOVED driving Teresa's car. Absolutely loved it.

Its seats were softest, black leather, and the interior was illuminated by blue lights. It purred beautifully when he turned the key, then roared like a panther when he pulled out of the driveway. And on the road, it ate up the pavement like a lightning bolt. It whipped on bends smoothly and hardly made a sound all the while. Minho was seriously considering carjacking it after the night.

Thoughts of carjacking flew out of his head, however, when he caught sight of the huge house yawning up out of the ground ahead. Nathan's mansion was a castle of a house, made of white stone and archways. Pillars supported the wide porch, and the lawn was lush and neatly trimmed. Golden light stained every window and cascaded out onto the grass. Other, beautifully designed cars were parked outside, in orderly rows on the gravel driveway. People in dress shirts and long flowing dresses stepped out, chatting amiably as they walked to the door. The whole scene was breathtaking. Even though Minho had been to Brenda's giant house many times, he'd never seen anything like this.

"Teresa," he said, as he pulled the car up, tires crunching over the gravel.

"Yes?" Teresa asked expectantly.

"This place is shucking ridiculous."

"I know, right?"

"I can tell why Nathan would act like such a snob," Minho remarked. He parked the car next to someone's electric blue one. Staring out the window at that mansion, he unbuckled his seat belt. "How'd he afford this place?"

Teresa shrugged as she fluffed her hair. "A combination of parents and work," she answered. "However, he doesn't deserve any of it. The guy's an asshole, as you so kindly put it."

"Well, he's a rich asshole." Minho sighed in dread. "They all are. What am I gonna say if anyone here asks me where I work or something? I'm not rich, Teresa. I teach kids guitar."

Teresa waved a hand dismissively. "Leave it all up to me," she assured him. "You teach guitar. Just use everyone else's other story: parents are filthy-rich and gave you money."

"Sounds believable enough," Minho decided. He opened his car door and paused to send her a smile. "You ready to get this show on the road?"

Her smile was equally dark. "Oh yeah. Let's go."

Minho got out first, standing and slamming the door behind him. Then he rounded the car and opened the door for Teresa. Teresa unfolded her long legs and straightened up. She beamed at Minho as he shut her door. "Such a gentleman," she remarked jokingly. "Newt's luckier than I thought."

Minho warmed, reminded of his husband back home. "I always thought I was the lucky one," he replied, just a little bashful.

Teresa placed a hand on her chest, pretending to swoon. "And romantic too... You sure make it hard on a girl, Minho, being gay and married and all."

"So I've heard."

"Maybe not humble though."

Minho laughed, because the sarcasm was definitely in her voice. Then they walked side by side to the massive party being thrown before them. Several people cast them curious glances as they passed. Only a few were outright gaping, whispering to each other and pointing to Teresa. Probably shocked at the guts she had to show up with another man at Nathan's party. But Teresa didn't seem to care. Lifting her chin, she stalked to the mahogany front doors like she owned the place. Her eyes glittered like blue ice. Halting before the double doors, she took a moment to compose herself.

"Sorry if this is awkward, but could put your arm around me or something?" she asked under her breath. "Gotta make this believable."

"More like you just want my arm around you," Minho returned sarcastically. She stuck her tongue out at him in reply. With a half-smile on his lips, and only a brief prickle of discomfort, Minho slipped his arm politely around her waist. It was strange, partly because he'd never held a girl before and partly because it wasn't Newt.

Despite her earlier claim at "making it believable," Teresa was pink in the face when she pressed her finger to the doorbell. A series of cheerful chimes sounded from inside. A buzz of conversation followed, and then important-sounding footsteps. Teresa seemed to brace herself. Then the mighty doors swung open and a smiling man faced them. Nathan was taller than Teresa (though shorter than Minho), and had eyes the color of reddish-brown leaves in the fall. His soft, short hair was of the same hue, paired with fair skin. The brightness of his white dress shirt was enough to be seen by blind people.

His smile vanished at the sight of Teresa and her guest. "T—Teresa," he stammered, in a surprisingly low voice. "I didn't realize you were coming..." He had the trace of an accent, but it had to be fake; it was nothing like Newt's poetic voice. "And...you brought someone."

"Hi, Nathan!" Teresa greeted cheerily. She patted Minho's arm. "And yes, yes I did. This is my VERY good friend, Minho."

"I've heard a lot about you," Minho offered, keeping his voice polite. But beneath the politeness, his cold eyes told Nathan that he clearly disapproved of him.

Nathan caught on and shifted his feet. "Yes, well. I've heard nothing about you." He turned to Teresa. "Which surprises me. Teresa, why did you—?"

"Where's Rebecca?" Teresa asked suddenly. "I thought she'd be here; she seemed so happy with you last time."

"...she couldn't make it."

"What a shame. Guess we'll just have to have fun without her then, won't we, Minho?" She smiled dreamily up at him.

Minho mentally shot himself for ever agreeing to this. "I guess so," he replied in his warmest voice, and returned her smile.

"Would you show us in?" Teresa asked Nathan, resting her head on Minho's shoulder for more effect.

Nathan was flustered and there was heat rising in his face. Lifting a finger, he took a breath to speak, but Teresa swept right over him. "Oh, who am I kidding? I know the way around! Come on, cupcake, party's in here." She tightened her hold on Minho's arm and guided him straight past Nathan and into the towering rooms beyond. Domed, intricately carved ceilings, golden floors, and immaculate furniture greeted them. Nathan's mansion just got better and better.

Minho arched a brow at her. "Cupcake?"

"Yeah, I don't know. I need some food." Teresa let out a breath she'd been holding. "This is crazy, isn't it? Am I crazy for doing this?"

Minho shrugged. "Little revenge never hurt anybody," he said lightly. "Besides, he deserves it, Resa. He was a jerk to you."

Teresa looked up at him and nodded gratefully. "Thanks, Minho."

"It's what I'm here for, isn't it?"

They made their way deeper into the glorious house. Everywhere they looked, there were imperious oil paintings and brass vases; ornately designed chairs and spiraling staircases. Nathan's home was a dreamland of decorations and wealth. Teresa was staring around, in awe and envious. But when Minho took it all in, he only felt a pang of longing for home. He wanted his more modest, warm walls, and guitar chords echoing in the living room, and Newt's drowsy morning voice mumbling I-love-you's. You didn't have to be this wealthy to have everything you ever wanted.

Teresa suddenly grabbed his arm again and he jerked out of his trance. "Uh oh, snob-alert," she hissed, pointing straight ahead. "See that huge piece of wood? That's Nathan's dining room table. And see that woman at the end? That's his coworker, Louise Ellrose."

Minho followed her gaze and spotted that massive table, along with its spread of lovely-smelling food. He also saw the woman, Louise. She was rather plump, wearing a lavender, woman's suit and skirt. Her chestnut hair was piled atop her head, and her red-rimmed glasses flashed under the crystal chandeliers. Her lined face resembled that of a bulldog. Minho wrinkled his nose. "She seems...nice."

Teresa scoffed. "Oh, she's a witch. She'll insult absolutely anyone, to their face, and they won't even say a word. Not that we SHOULD say a word," she added quickly. "I mean, I don't wanna get into an argument with her. But still."

"Ugh, let's just avoid her and go back to torturing Nathan," Minho suggested. He was just about to guide Teresa away, but of course, Louise chose THAT moment to spot them with her sharp hazel eyes. Her brows rose at the sight of them together, but a thin smile spread over her lips. There was no avoiding her now. She expected them to come over.

"I think she saw us," Teresa groaned quietly. "We better go over and say hi, or she'll flip."

"I'd rather not," Minho muttered. But he followed her as she clacked over the floor in her heels toward Louise. As he did, he glanced back once; to his surprise, Nathan stood in the large archway that led into the dining room. There was a black look in his eyes when he locked gazes with Minho. Minho tossed him an evil smirk and turned back to Teresa. It felt good to see the jealousy flare in Nathan's expression.

"Oh, Teresa," Louise greeted, bringing Minho back to the conversation. "I'm so glad you came. You look lovely tonight, dear."

"Thank you, Ms. Ellrose," Teresa replied.

"And you brought along a friend?" Louise's gaze flicked pointedly to Minho. There was obvious disapproval in the way she looked at him. "I didn't expect Nathan to...approve. What's your name?"

Minho met her cool voice with his own. "Minho," he answered. "Minho New—" He broke off when Teresa gave him a warning nudge with her elbow. Oh. Right. Minho felt a sting in his heart as he corrected, "Minho Park." Park seemed to be more common than his real last name around here.

"Very nice to meet you, Minho," Louise told him (lying straight through her fake smile). Then she turned to Teresa. "Teresa, I'm surprised at you," she scolded lightly, but with an undercurrent of something nastier. "I didn't expect you to be the type to bring another man into Nathan's home."

Teresa tensed, but only slid an arm casually around Minho, over his middle; his eyebrows rose at her in surprise. "Well, you see, I wouldn't have brought him, but Nathan made it very clear to me that it was more than fine," she explained. Her hand rested in the center of Minho's stomach as she spoke.

Louise looked on with chin lifted. "Why, I don't think I understand," she sniffed. "He seems perfectly acceptable as a boyfriend for you, dear. Kind, intelligent, wealthy. Seems as though you should've been set for life." Then she raked her gaze over the broad-shouldered form of Minho. "Unless it's something ELSE you want that he wouldn't give you yet. Maybe something this one's willing to give to you with no problem, perhaps?"

Translation: maybe you just wanted a new sex toy. Minho had to stop himself from looking utterly appalled at her layered words, but he couldn't help but flush heatedly. She thought that he and Teresa were...?

Teresa's cheeks were tinted scarlet and her mouth fell open as she gaped at Louise. Her hand stiffened on Minho's stomach. "You think that I...That we...WHAT?" she demanded.

Louise shrugged. "Oh, don't get so flustered, Teresa. It's a fairly simple fact to comprehend. You were done playing with Nathan so you decided to find someone new. Some women are just like that, you know." And, as quickly as she'd begun the conversation, she was ending it. She glanced over her shoulder and waved at another woman across the room. "Now, I must be off. Brittany is waiting for me. Take care, dear, and don't get into any trouble." She shuffled off, adjusting her glasses as she did.

Minho and Teresa were frozen for a long moment. It was Minho who spoke first. "Can we agree to never speak of that again?"

"Agreed," Teresa answered instantly.

Minho realized her hand was still on him. He raised on eyebrow at her, lips quirking up at one side. "You can let go of me now," he reminded her teasingly.

"Sorry!" Teresa snatched her hand away. She blinked up at him apologetically. "I was in the moment. And your abs are amazing."

"You flirting with me, Resa?"

"No, of course not. ...don't tell Newt."

Minho laughed. "I wouldn't dream of it," he assured her. Then he scanned the vast dining room again. There were other people in there too, all of them looking prim and proper, talking about some business affair or another. They lived in an entirely different world. Minho wondered if Teresa would've ended up like them, had she stayed with Nathan. That was when a flash of reddish-brown hair caught his eye. Speak of the devil.

"Teresa!" Nathan appeared in front of them, looking like he'd hurried through some people to get to them. He huffed indignantly and smoothed his hair. "I wanted to talk to you earlier and you never gave me the chance."

Teresa regarded him in disinterest, though there was some pain in the way she folded her arms over her chest. "Well, now you have the chance," she replied coolly. "What did you want to say?"

Nathan sent Minho a reproachful glance. "Can we have some privacy, please?" he asked, voice hard. Guess being polite was going out the window pretty soon.

"Minho's staying with me," Teresa told him.

"But, Teresa—"

"You heard her," Minho spoke up airily. He met Nathan's astonished and outraged eyes, obsidian into autumn-brown. "I'm not going anywhere."

Nathan glanced back and forth between them, uneasy. "What is this?" he demanded. "Teresa, you see me make ONE mistake, and you're showing up with some new boyfriend you found in a day? Do you know how—how ridiculous that is?"

"It's not ridiculous at all," she began darkly, "compared to the stunt you pulled with Rebecca." Her eyes were blue fire. "You CHEATED on me, Nathan! In front of everyone! It was awful." She shifted a step closer to Minho, like a kid who needed shelter from the wind. Minho put an arm around her, on purpose and comforting this time.

Other people were beginning to watch now, out of the corners of their eyes. Some were curious, others downright disgusted. Most of the disgust, in some twisted way, was focused on Teresa. Nathan seemed to agree with them. He rolled his eyes up at the ceiling. "Oh, please," he scoffed. "It was just a one-time thing with her."

"Just a one-time thing?" Teresa echoed disbelievingly. "You're out of your mind if you think I'll put up with that as your girlfriend!"

"Well, Jesus, Resa—"

"Don't call me that."

"...Teresa, my God, I didn't know you'd react the way you did."

"What did you expect me to do, huh?" Teresa was seething, her body as tense as electricity. She glowered openly at her ex-boyfriend, putting all her anger into her words. "You KISSED her right in front of my face. It broke my heart. So, tell me, Nathan, what exactly did you expect me to do?"

Nathan snorted at her outburst like she was a child that needed chastisement. "Well, I expected you to be able to handle a little jealousy better than THAT."

"I'd like to see you handle it better, Mr. I'm-So-Rich-Nothing-Touches-Me!"

"I bet you would."

"Oh, you know what, I will! Let's see how you like it, jerk!" And, without thinking, Teresa grasped Minho by the back of the neck and hauled his mouth down onto hers. There were several gasps, from both the onlookers and Nathan. A couple buzzes of annoyance rippled through the crowd. Minho was so shocked, he went absolutely still. His arm was still halfway around Teresa, as she pressed her lips to his in a hard kiss. It lasted for only a single, shard of a second before she pulled back. Her expression showed no feelings, only anger toward Nathan. Nathan was gawking at them in astonishment.

Minho stared at Teresa, wide-eyed. "Teresa..." His hand went for his ring finger, searching for something, only to find it wasn't there.

Teresa glared, breathing heavily from the argument, for a moment longer. Then her eyes widened and she stepped back. Her fingers went to her mouth, as though she could erase what she'd done. "God, I'm sorry," she said, voice pleading for understanding. "Minho, I don't know what I was thinking."

"It's fine," Minho replied quickly; he didn't want her to think this was a big deal. "We knew it might happen."

Nathan's brow was furrowed confusedly. "What the hell are you two talking about?" he asked nastily.

Teresa shot him a look that could kill. "Stay out of it," she snapped. "This is between me and Minho. Nothing I do concerns you anymore."

"You can't just decide that!" Nathan protested.

"Nathan," Teresa sighed, rubbing at her temples in finality, "we're done." She seemed to deflate as soon as she said it. Some of the fire went out of her and she stared at the floor under her shoes. She swallowed.

Nathan just stood in silence, unable to believe that he'd been dumped before he could do the dumping himself. Several guests covered their mouths with hands to whisper to each other.

Teresa brushed a curl out of her face. Her shoulders sagged, a weight lifted from them. "I wanna go home," she said quietly. "Minho, you wanna get outta here?" A trace of her old grin came back.

Minho nodded, smiling crookedly back. "Yeah, I was sick of this place anyway." He touched her shoulder, one friend to another, as she turned away to find the front doors again.

"Hey!" Nathan growled from behind. He was ignored, as Teresa and Minho kept walking away. That wouldn't do. "Hey! You can't just barge into my house and ruin things like this!" He strode forward and caught Teresa by the arm, fingers digging in. Teresa gasped.

In two seconds, Nathan found his toes nearly off the floor as Minho seized him by the collar and wrenched him away from Teresa. The other man's eyes went as round as saucers as Minho hauled their faces close together. "Don't you ever touch one of my friends like that again," Minho growled. "She's ten times the person you are. And you screwed it up. So don't act like you get a say in what she wants now."

Nathan gaped at him, hair tousled messily. Then he curled his lip in a sneer. "Put me down," he ordered. "I'm the owner of this house, in case you've forgotten. I have more money and authority than you'll ever dream of."

"Oh really?" Minho asked, dripping sarcasm. "Well, let's see if all that money of yours comes running to help when you take me on." He smirked then, savage and cruel. "IF you'll take me on."

Nathan didn't reply. He stood, weighing his options. Probably wondering if he had a chance against the guy holding him up off the ground. Finally, he gritted his teeth. "...fine. You guys can just...leave."

Minho let go and Nathan staggered to find his footing again. Tugging at his rumpled shirt, he backed away from the two, shooting Teresa a final glare. Then he was gone, back to overseeing his party. He never looked back after that.

Minho felt a light touch as his elbow and turned to see Teresa. Her smile was wobbly. "Thanks, Min."

Minho shrugged, as though it'd been no big deal. "Eh, no problem," he replied flippantly. "I've been waiting to do that all night anyway."

She giggled and together, they made their way to the doors and the night beyond.


	3. Chapter 3

-Oh my goodness, yay! Part Three is here! I've been working so hard on this one, guys, I hope you love it as much as I did. I feel like the ending was a bit abrupt, but endings are always the hardest part for me. So just...don't judge it too harshly XD.

I want to thank all of my reviewers for being awesome. And leaving a final review for this part would make my day that much brighter ;)

More Minewt is coming, so don't worry! Now start reading already :P

PS: Rated M for a certain scene involving Minho and Newt in the shower together. Not that I think you'll mind... XD-

Parked out in Minho's driveway, was a ruby-red, sleek-lined car. It purred in the chilly air. Above, the sky had deepened to the indigo of dusk, a scattering of stars winking down. The moon was climbing higher into the heavens, a disc of snow among the darker skies. A bitter wind stirred the grass and rustled in the tree branches. Night was falling.

Minho shut off the engine and sat in the remaining quiet. His gaze went immediately to the front door of his house. Windows were lighted from the inside, golden and inviting. His heart skipped over beats in his chest. Newt.

From the passenger seat, Teresa let out a long, long breath. "Well...that was certainly interesting," she remarked flatly. She glanced at him sideways, ebony hair obscuring one eye.

"It was, wasn't it?" he asked playfully, and she shook her head at him.

"It didn't go exactly how I expected," she confessed. "But it was still pretty awesome. Nathan's not gonna forget that for a lonnng time." She grinned broadly at the thought of it.

"What part, when you dumped him in front of his friends or when I almost decked him?" Minho asked.

She gave a bark of laughter. "Oh man, I dunno. Probably both."

They snickered together, fellow conspirators at the end of a mission. Minho had to admit, he'd enjoyed himself. It wasn't often he got to act like an asshole to someone because they deserved it. It felt good to let Nathan have it thrown in his face.

Teresa rested her head against the back of her seat, half-tired and half-thoughtful. "Listen," she began, "about that kiss...I really am sorry." She lifted apologetic blue eyes up to his face.

"I said it was fine," Minho reminded her.

"But it really wasn't," she argued gently. "You're my best friend, and you're married. No matter what kind of revenge I was getting, I shouldn't have done that. It would've hurt Newt if he had been there."

Minho wanted to protest, but it was true. Newt would've felt that kiss like a punch to the stomach. Minho released a heavy breath of resignation. "I guess you're right. Newt would've been pretty ticked if he saw that."

Teresa studied him, head tilted to one side. One corner of her mouth turned up. "You guys really are something, you know," she remarked. "I can tell." She shifted in her seat to face Minho better. "When did you realize you were in love with him?"

Minho felt his dopey smile and lowered his gaze away from her. "I was seventeen," he answered. "I saw him for the first time, across the hall at school. As soon as he said my name, I knew I was done for. He was just this..." He broke off with a sheepish laugh, rubbing the back of his neck. "This...angel in jeans and that Fall Out Boy shirt he loves. I was so distracted, I completely missed him introducing himself. I was in love before I even knew his name."

Teresa had her hands clasped together at her chest, sitting straight up in her seat now. "Minho Newton," she declared, her old self coming back as strong as ever. "You are the sappiest, most romantic person I know."

"Shut up," he returned, embarrassed now.

"Have you ever told Newt that story?"

"Um, NO."

"Oh my god, you have to!"

"Teresa..."

"He would be so freaking turned on!"

"TERESA."

She winked at him to let him know she was kidding. "All right, fine, don't tell him. But you'd be missing out on some hot sex."

Minho glanced upward as though looking to heaven for strength. "I'll never understand you," he told her matter-of-factly.

"No one does." She beamed at him, proud and wild and utterly herself again. There was no stopping Teresa now. Then she shooed at him with her hands. "Now get out of my car," she ordered imperiously. "I gotta date with a couch and a romance movie, and you gotta date with, well, ya know."

Minho chuckled as he undid his seat belt and opened his car door. "Yeah, yeah, I know. See ya, Teresa. Don't raise any more hell without me, okay?" He stepped out into the chill and shut the door with a bang. Circling around the front of the car, he headed toward the oak door of his house. He'd made it only halfway before the car beeped insistently. He looked back.

Teresa had moved to the driver's side. Leaning out the window, she showed him her brightest smile. "Thanks again, Minho," she called. "Tell Newt I said hi!" With that, she backed the car down the driveway with a low growl from the engine. Minho raised a hand in farewell as she reached the road and then never stopped. She roared out of sight into the night.

Minho shook his head, new warmth blossoming inside of him. There was no other friend like Teresa, that much was for sure. He'd never expected her to show him this side of her, or a night like this, or a freaking mansion like Nathan's. At that thought, he glanced back up at his own house. The windows still glowed cheerfully. He sighed softly. There was nothing like coming home. He made his way to the front door, pausing in front of it. Briefly, he wondered if he should knock, but decided against it. Fishing his keys out of his pocket, he unlocked the door and pushed inside.

The interior of the house was illuminated to soft yellow by the light of several lamps shining on coffee tables. Minho shut the door behind him with a click and ventured a few steps forward. That was all he got to before a meow of greeting made him glance down. A lean, calico cat padded up to him, blinking big, honey-colored eyes. Minho grinned. "Hey, Coal. You miss me?"

Coal mewed again and wound herself around his legs. Minho bent down to scratch behind her ears. The little cat leaned into his touch and purred contentedly. Her ears flicked when his hand left again, but she simply trotted off in search of something else to do.

Minho straightened up and scanned the house again. The living room to his right was empty. The TV was black and silent. Wandering toward the hallway, he pushed out of his shoes, glad to be free of them. "Angel? Where are you?"

To his surprise, that musical voice called back from down the hall. "Back here."

Minho trailed after the sound of the voice, toward the door of his bedroom. He could tell that it was wide open and more light spilled out of it onto the hardwood floor. "What're you doing back there, all alone?" he asked playfully.

A light laugh. "Reading."

"Of course," Minho chuckled under his breath. He emerged into the bedroom and paused in the doorway. A wide smile etched across his face as he rested a shoulder against the doorframe.

Newt was lying lazily on his back, feet dangling over the side of the bed. He held a book over his face, and his blonde hair fell across his forehead. He wore nothing but a blue pair of Minho's pj bottoms. Marking his place with a bookmark, he glanced up at Minho. "So how was it?" he asked.

"It's a long story," Minho replied with a heavy exhale. He pushed off the doorframe. "And some parts of it would disturb you. Trust me."

"Did you at least mess with Nathan?"

"Oh yeah. He's not gonna be bothering Teresa anytime soon."

Newt smiled and lifted his book again. "That's good then."

Minho hummed in agreement. Then he was staring at Newt again. Remembering his hands in his hair and his lips on Minho's tattoo. He sauntered across the room to the bed. "That's all?" he asked innocently.

"What else did you want me to say?" Newt queried, not taking his attention away from his book. Then he yelped unexpectedly as Minho flopped down on the bed, pinning Newt under him.

Minho braced his forearms on either side of Newt's head. "Something about what happened earlier, maybe?" he suggested quietly. "When you promised to help me get out of all these clothes...?"

"I didn't promise you anything," Newt protested, grinning widely. His storm-blue eyes flickered as he let his book fall forgotten on his chest.

"Lying is rude, you know." Minho ducked his head and nuzzled Newt's neck affectionately. He breathed in that wonderful smell of cinnamon and felt dizzy.

Newt gave a very uncharacteristic giggle and pushed at Minho's shoulders. "Aw, get off me, Min," he muttered. "I'm trying to read here."

Minho allowed himself to be shoved onto the mattress beside Newt. Propping himself up on an elbow, he gazed down at his husband. He watched the way Newt's eyelashes twitched while he read, and how the lamplight played over the lean definition of his arms and stomach. He felt himself start to melt. Reaching out, he traced a finger down Newt's nose, making the blonde look at him again. "My angel," Minho murmured.

Newt turned his head to fully face Minho. "Why do you call me that?" he asked softly.

Minho's fingertips trailed down Newt's neck to his chest. The skin felt lovely and smooth to the touch. "Because it's what you are," he replied. "Because you're beautiful, and sweet, and you're mine."

Newt purred at the touches at his chest and closed his eyes. "Speaking of which..." He slipped his hand to something beside him and held it up. "This is yours." A golden ring gleamed in his fingers.

Minho smiled and offered his hand to Newt. "I do," he joked.

His smile faded though, as Newt took his hand gently in his own. Keeping his eyes fixed on Minho's, Newt touched his lips to Minho's index finger. Tenderly and featherlight, he continued to kiss every one of Minho's fingertips, until he reached his pinky. He took it between his teeth, biting down softly. Minho's breath hitched. Finally, Newt placed one last kiss on Minho's ring finger and slipped his wedding ring back on. "I do," he murmured.

Minho stared at him, feeling like he might cry. "Newt," he breathed out, and shifted in bed again, until he was back on top of the blonde. Without wasting a moment, he kissed him, tasting sugar and desire, feeling Newt lean up into his mouth. Newt's book dropped to the floor as he threaded his fingers into Minho's hair. His tongue found Minho's, parting his lips and stealing his breath. Minho moaned into his mouth. He'd never be able to get enough of this, of Newt. They were too much together, electric and beautiful.

Newt gasped out Minho's name and wrapped his legs around his waist. Minho's self-control was swept away when Newt rolled his hips up into Minho's. Releasing a low whimper, Minho broke away from the smoldering kiss. He was panting as he gazed down at the love of his life. "Oh, sweetheart," he whispered, cupping Newt's face. "I'm so in love with you."

Newt's eyes glistened and he held Minho closer. "Min...I—" He stopped, as Minho stroked his thumb over his cheek. Then his fingers moved higher, to brush strands of blonde hair out of his eyes.

Minho's lips curved up as he noticed Newt reacting to the touch. "God, and you get more gorgeous every day," he whispered.

Newt inhaled shakily, then swore under his breath as a tear escaped down his cheek. "Shuck it, Minho," he mumbled, voice wobbling. "You're gonna make me cry."

Minho bent to kiss the tear from Newt's cheek. "Sorry, love," he murmured. And then he was kissing Newt again, but this time it was deeper. He felt it in every part of him. Newt licked his bottom lip and he whined. "Dammit, I want you, Newt. But I didn't even get a damn shower yet."

Newt tightened his arms around Minho. "We can take one together, you know," he pointed out with a half-grin.

Minho thought. Then he swiftly slid his arms under Newt and lifted him up off the bed as he stood. Newt gave a giddy laugh, his legs secure around Minho's hips. He settled his face into the crook of Minho's neck as Minho carried him out into the hall toward the bathroom. Every once in a while, he'd nibble at Minho's skin, just to make him stumble. They reached the bathroom, with its white sink and frosted-glass shower. Minho fumbled for the light switch and flipped it on. Then he carried his husband to the open door of the shower and set him down in front of it.

"We should—" he was halted by Newt pressing their mouths together and planting his hands on Minho's chest. Minho was caught off-guard as Newt guided him back into the shower and slammed the door. After that, he didn't care about anything anymore. He cradled Newt's jaw as he kissed back languidly, losing himself. He heard Newt's hand searching for the handle of the shower and find it. Hot water poured onto both of them, hissing and soaking their clothes.

Minho drew back and smirked. "You didn't even let me take my clothes off first," he remarked lowly. His hands stayed on Newt's hips, fingers dipping into his waistband. Water sent black strands of hair down into his eyes.

Newt's fingers fell on Minho's vest, on the buttons. "Let me do it," he murmured with a small smile. He made short work of the vest and shoved it off Minho's shoulders. Then there was the shirt. Minho had leaned in and now he was kissing at Newt's ear, nipping the soft curve and his earlobe. Newt's hands started trembling and he couldn't get the buttons undone. "Dammit, Min," he muttered, and gripped Minho's collar. Carelessly, he ripped Minho's shirt open, making buttons clatter onto the floor.

"You want me so bad," Minho commented devilishly, as Newt pulled his shirt down his arms. The water pounded into his shoulder blades and bare back, and God, after being dressed up all night, it felt good.

"You have no idea," Newt agreed unexpectedly. Minho's shirt fell away, revealing the strong curve of his shoulders and the toned ripple of his stomach. Droplets clung to his skin and made the N of his tattoo stand out. Newt placed his palms flat on Minho's chest and ran them down to his stomach. He felt the skin shiver. "Why do you have to be so bloody sexy?" he asked breathlessly. "You drive me crazy."

Minho loved when Newt said things like that, but right now, he was focused on something else. His entire body ached for Newt's touch. "Newt," he said, making Newt meet his eyes. "Normally, I'd love the compliments, but I need your hands on me, now."

Newt caught his lower lip between his teeth before a grin could surface. Then he lowered his mouth to Minho's shoulder. Working the skin with his teeth, he looped his arms around Minho and splayed his hands at his back. The feel of powerful muscle under his fingers made him sigh in bliss. Minho nosed at Newt's hair as his husband continued to kiss his shoulder with growing hunger. He sucked the water from Minho's skin, and Minho made a sound of pleasure from the back of his throat. He pushed his hands deep into Newt's waistband, gripping his bare hips. A sharp gasp tore from Newt's throat, a shudder running down his body.

Minho caught Newt's earlobe between his teeth and teased it with his tongue. Newt whimpered softly, and Minho drew back enough to graze his lips over Newt's ear. "You're not wearing anything under these?" he asked mischievously, tugging at Newt's waistband.

Newt shook his head, his body acting on its own as he dug his nails into Minho's shoulder blades. Minho was about to tease him again, but the words left him when Newt ran his nails down Minho's back. Spine curving under the touch, Minho groaned. Newt's fingers were immediately falling to his belt, unbuckling it shakily. Bowing his head into Newt's shoulder, Minho basked in the heated water pouring over them as Newt undid his pants next. Newt shoved them down hard, taking Minho's boxers with them. His desperate eagerness made Minho tremble.

"Newt..." Minho pulled Newt flush against him, making the blonde's cheeks flush at the intimate press of skin. He tipped Newt's chin up and kissed him again, angling his head to get even closer. He parted Newt's lips easily and heard Newt sigh in bliss. His hands traced over Newt's sides, down to his pants. In one motion, he shoved them down until they fell on their own to the floor. Newt sucked in a breath, turning his face so that Minho's next kiss landed on his jaw. Minho continued to move his mouth back to Newt's ear, then the graceful curve of his neck. He nibbled at the sensitive skin and Newt released a needy sound from his throat. "Minho," he breathed out reverently.

Minho pulled back then to admire his husband. Newt was all drowsy curves and golden skin, as though sure brushstrokes had drawn the lines of his body. His always-tousled hair was turned to a dark honey color by the water. Although he wasn't as big as Minho, there was still strength in his shoulders and arms, tapering to his waist. To Minho, he was absolutely breathtaking.

Newt noticed Minho looking at him and dropped his gaze self-consciously. "I know I don't look...Well, I'm still not—"

Minho cut him off by holding his face between his hands, fingertips sinking into velvety hair. "You're stunning," he told him, and a small smile quirked Newt's lips. Then Minho was taking Newt up in his arms, wrapping the blonde's legs around his waist. Newt shuddered and clung to Minho's shoulders. Minho pressed him up against a wall, watching crystal droplets fall from Newt's hair. Newt's eyes were half-lidded, showing only crescents of stormcloud-blue beneath. Minho felt his heartbeat race. Would Newt ever know how beautiful he was, how much he meant to Minho?

Burying his face in Newt's shoulder, Minho let himself push slowly into Newt. Newt's back arched deliciously, a low moan unhinging from his ribcage. His breaths came in heavy pants as he closed his eyes. Minho had felt this dozens of times before, knew exactly what it was like to be with Newt like this, but it never stopped sending fire into his veins or jumps in his pulse.

He pulled back, then rocked his hips forward into Newt again. His name tore from Newt in a whimper as his husband gripped his shoulders in desperation. Minho took the silent message to move, and began to roll his hips into Newt again and again. The friction sent waves of heat through his body and he couldn't hold back his own mewl of pleasure. As teasing as ever, he kept the pace agonizingly slow, making Newt squirm slightly in his arms. "Min...please...more," he begged, nails clawing into Minho's flesh.

Minho didn't mean to give in so quickly, but he had to, after hearing Newt's beautiful voice beg like that. "Anything you want, love," he murmured huskily. His next thrust was definitely faster, deeper, pushing Newt up the wall. Newt sucked in a breath, eyelids falling closed. He slipped back down the wall, only to be shoved up it again with Minho's next thrust.

Sparks danced across Minho's vision and he struggled not to completely lose his mind. It was too much, but at the same time, it wasn't enough. He found himself plunging into Newt harder, sliding into him roughly in his want for more of this fantastic sensation. Newt's hands left Minho's shoulders, planting onto the wall behind him. His head fell back in ecstasy. Feeling wicked, Minho aimed for the place he knew would drive Newt over the edge, and thrusted into him. Newt's fingertips scratched the tile wall and he cried out.

Seeing his husband go out of his mind always did something to Minho that he couldn't stop. He brought his mouth to Newt's neck as he moved, licking the drops from his skin. He was harsher now, grinding into Newt, and making him whine, and moan, and beg. It was enough to send shivers the whole way up Minho's spine. Groaning into Newt's neck, he reached his climax at the same time Newt did. Ripples of flame racked his body and Newt's hand came up to grip his arm. Stars spun dizzily behind his eyes.

He finally felt every muscle relax as he held Newt against him. The blonde's ragged pants met his ears, over the pound of the water around them. After a few moments, Newt tenderly kissed Minho's cheek and whispered, "I love you, Minho."

Minho managed a crooked smile and closed his eyes. "I love you too," he murmured, putting all his feeling into it. "God, I love you so much." He rested his forehead against Newt's, standing together in the pounding water.

-o-o-o-

They spent the rest of the glorious night together, first in the shower, then in bed, never wearing anything more than their wedding rings.


End file.
